Playing the Field
by Sotome
Summary: Yamamoto is the happy-go-lucky guy that everyone loves. Gokudera is the handsome pyromaniac that falls in love with said person. What happens when someone decides to intervene? Warning: Shonen Ai, possible citrus-y goodness later. Maybe.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello folkies, here we have a lovely, romantic fanfic about Gokudera and Yamamoto. This story is shonen ai, yaoi, BL, boyxboy WHATEVER you wanna call it! It's just got lots of kissy kissy boy stuff :D Please no flames, If you came here expecting silly het stuff, then you're just being a silly billy. **

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all mentioned characters belong to their rightful owners. I only own the plot and super awesome catch phrase of Yamamoto. (You'll see what I mean when you read it)**

**Please enjoy and REMEMBER! No flames please 3 **

"Yakyuu-baka! Get over here now before I shove dynamite up that idiotic ass of yours!"

A very interesting scene of two boys, one short, one tall running through the school could be seen. The tallest boy's name was Yamamoto Takeshi. Yamamoto was 14 years old and a freshman in Namimori Middle School. He has short dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that made all the girls swoon. Although he was so young, he was the school's ace baseball player. All the girls fancied him and it wasn't surprising, with his tall, lithe figure and his charming personality. The shorter boy was the equally charming Gokudera Hayato. Gokudera was also 14 and a freshman, though his area of expertise was in explosives. God knows where he kept them, but he always had about half a dozen bundles of dynamite and other various explosives. Gokudera has long silver hair that sat around his face in soft tresses. He had hard olive eyes that glinted with a fiery passion. Many people were scared of him, the way he walked around with his shoulders hunched and head cocked and a deadly glare gracing his features. The only time he is seen smiling is when he is with his Juudaime. But there were other times he smiled, but those times were his own little secret, ones that no one was ever allowed to find out about. He had good reason to keep it a secret though, because he didn't know how he would manage if people found out.

The truth is Gokudera was no ordinary boy! He was really a super he- Wait, no… He's just madly in love with the one person he shouldn't be. He's in love with the most popular boy in school, Takeshi Yamamoto.

So if he's in love with Yamamoto, why is he madly chasing him, threatening to throw dynamite at him? Well, that's an easy question. Yamamoto made a fool of Gokudera. Let's go back to when Yamamoto ridiculed him, shall we?

(Flashback)

"Gokudera-kun… The truth is… I love you."

Now hold up a second. This probably sounds super stupid right now, huh. Well maybe if I took you back a little bit further, it would all make sense. This story REALLY starts back a few weeks ago. It was a month after Tsuna and Gokudera had met Yamamoto Takeshi. Gokudera had started out absolutely hating the boy because he felt that he was far too clingy to his favourite mafia boss-in-training. Gokudera admired Tsuna like a father and he wasn't keen on this pretty boy wanting to defend _**his**_ Juudaime.

"Yakyuu-baka! What do you think you're doing trying to protect Tsuna-sama!" or "Rgghhh! don't make me shove dynamite up that idiotic ass of yours!" were common phrases thrown at Yamamoto. Although Gokudera was so hostile to him, he couldn't help but admire his loyalty to Tsuna and wish that he had someone that cared so much about him. Yamamoto thought of Gokudera as his Sempai, his role-model and the best friend he could ever wish for. Too bad Gokudera didn't feel the same about him, he only hated Yamamoto. Or did he? Yamamoto _was_ always one to assume the worst for himself. Although he strongly believed that Gokudera hated him, he had seen glimpses of worry for him and small smiles tugging at his Sempai's lips when Yamamoto did something silly or cute.

For quite a while Gokudera and Yamamoto were the only ones hanging about Tsuna so there were often times when they would be alone after dropping him home from school. These were the times that Yamamoto treasured the most out of each day. Gokudera was normally too tired from the day's events of waiting on Tsuna hand-and-foot and yelling at the "stupid baseball freak" all day. This meant that he wouldn't yell, he wouldn't fuss and just be normal friends with Yamamoto. There was one particular day though where Gokudera was in a particularly good mood and pray tell, _actually smiled._ Yamamoto had tried to crack a joke and he actually got Gokudera to smile a little bit. Those soft pale lips, curling into a sweet smile that could drive anyone nuts. That was the day that Yamamoto realised that he had developed a small crush on the silver haired boy.

Yamamoto followed Gokudera the rest of the way home and when they arrived, said their farewells. When the door shut, as though in a trance, Yamamoto just turned around and walked home. The minute he was in his room he bellyflopped onto his bed and let out the mess of sighs he had been suppressing since he left Gokudera.

"Oh my gosh… Oh my goodness golly gracious googly me…"

He rolled onto his back, hugging his pillow, his face beet-red.

'Gokudera-kun is so cute when he smiles… I wish he was like that more often, just so I could see that adorable little smile play on his lips.'

Yamamoto sat there for nearly two hours just thinking about Gokudera. He had always admired him but he began to feel more towards his sempai. There's only one problem.

Gokudera hates him.

This struck sadness into Yamamoto's heart. It's times like these that Yamamoto becomes surprisingly depressed. Thoughts like, 'Why would he ever like me anyway?' flooded his mind. By the next morning, Yamamoto was tired, irritable and upset.

He went downstairs to his father's shop and said good morning. His father noticed the heavy bags underneath his eyes and the sour look he wore. Yamamoto noticed his father's gaze following him, almost like he was questioning why he was there. He ignored it as he moved about getting himself breakfast and getting his school things in order but soon was fed up with it.

"Dad if you want to say something, just say it!" Yamamoto snapped.

At first, his father was taken aback by the outburst. But then he smirked knowingly. He always had thought Yamamoto was a bit feminine, personality-wise, with the way he always giggled and was so cutesy.

"Son, don't count yourself out just yet. You have no clue whether or not someone like Gokudera Hayato would like you. I think you'd make a mighty fine partner for him." Yamamoto's dad was beaming. Yamamoto on the other hand was shocked. Had he heard him last night? Yamamoto looked away, blushing. His father's gaze softened as he walked over to his son and laid his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"I think that you should give it a chance, see if you can make him like you and just take it from there. Don't let anyone judge you; I didn't raise you to be like that, now did I?" Yamamoto finally smiled and hugged his dad. "Thanks dad… You really know the right things to say…" Yamamoto's father chuckled heartily and released his son.

"Alright, now you go to school and get that boy." Yamamoto nodded happily and ran out the door. He was greeted with a cool breeze and smiled as the gushes of freshness blew past him. He grinned and began making his way to school.

**MORE A/N :D **

**That was funny. I enjoy parents who accept their children's sexuality. I also love 8059, but I think everyone knows that C: Thank you for reading and please review, if you want to (either way I'm still writing more :3)**

**Also, thanks to my beta-reader [SarahInWonderland] and the creepy girl that demands she read it during history. Tsk tsk for her :( **


	2. Setup man

**A/N: Okay so last chapter I do admit was a little short but this one is better I promise! We get a surprising new character in this one, whom I guarantee you will all hate profusely by the end of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned characters, only the plot. I don't even own the new OC coming in, cause she's my beta-reader. (I swear, she held a knife to my throat, threatening to cut me if I didn't include her, so blame her not me ._.)**

Chapter 2

When Yamamoto got to school, the first thing he noticed was Tsuna and Gokudera standing around talking. He grinned and ran over to them.

"Morning Tsuna, Gokudera." They both ceased their chatter and Tsuna greeted Yamamoto's presence happily. Gokudera frowned and mumbled out a slightly incoherent, "Che".

"Oh! Yamamoto-kun, we were just talking about a new student apparently coming into our class today. I think her name is Sarah," Tsuna exclaimed excitedly. The three boys were chattering away happily (well, two boys and one grumpy Gokudera) when a shadowy figure approached. Tsuna was the first to notice the person inching towards them. When he realised who the person was, he broke out in a cold sweat. Yamamoto noticed a faint blush painting his cheeks too. He turned to see who was coming towards them and saw it was none other than the feisty, meat-loving prefect, Kyoya Hibari-san.

"Tch. Herbivores." Hibari narrowed his eyes first at Gokudera, then Yamamoto but when he reached Tsuna's shy, blushing face, his eyes turned red-hot. Tsuna's eyes widened and he looked away trying to hide the obvious blush covering his innocent face. Yamamoto and Gokudera were slightly puzzled at the strange connection between the two boys. The staring contest went on till Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm roughly and told him that he had earned himself detention. Before he dragged Tsuna away, he looked over at Gokudera.

"I forgot to tell you, Herbivore, the new girl will be your responsibility. Her name is Sarah Meraz; don't corrupt her mind with your idiocy please." Gokudera growled under his breath and let out an audible 'humph'. He watched as Hibari stalked off, holding Tsuna close to his side and whispering things that Tsuna seemed to be afraid of.

Soon after Hibari and Tsuna had left, the bell rang. Gokudera said something about going to the office to find the girl, so Yamamoto just made his way up to class.

Gokudera P.O.V.

When I got to the office I saw a sassy-looking girl sitting in the chair with her legs crossed. She was looking around as if she was scared that some stranger would come kidnap her. She appeared to be okay so I approached her quietly. When I was in front of her, I let out a small 'Hn' to get her attention. She looked up at me and in a slightly shy voice, muttered her greeting.

"O-Ohayo gozaimasu." When she pronounced the 'su' sound on the end of the word like _'_soo_'_, I almost burst out laughing, but kept control over my giggles. I think she noticed though because she looked slightly pissed at me. I decided I would give her a little scare by pouring out long phrases in Japanese. She looked at me, embarrassed that she had no clue what I had said. That time I really did burst out laughing.

"Hahaha! How gullible of you, you look like such an idiot, all embarrassed like that!" Her mind soon registered that I was speaking English and she stood up quickly, fuming.

"You mean you could speak English the whole time!" She gave me an aggressive shove to my shoulder that ceased my laughter. Once we had calmed down I asked her what class she was in and she said she was in 1-A. I decided I may as well show her what I can on our way to class.

As we were walking, I could feel her eyes on me. I tried to ignore it, but I felt the sweat forming in the palms of my hands. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see she wanted to say something and she would turn to me and open her mouth but then shut it again. It was starting to get irritating so I stopped in the middle of the hall. Surprised, she whipped around to face me.

"Look Sarah, I know I'm handsome but please, stop staring." I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip.

"That's my point exactly; you're too pretty to be straight. You're gay aren't you?" she asked. I was shocked. I mean, I didn't walk around wiggling my hips teasingly at all the cute boys in the school. Unless I did, then that's just stupid. I murmured out a little grumble and she walked up to me and put her face inches away from mine.

I was only a little spooked when she stroked my cheek but when she pulled up my shirt and poked my stomach, I was officially scared.

"W-what are you doing! Stop touching my stomach!" I pushed myself away from her and hugged my torso. She just looked at me flatly and tried to explain.

"Your stomach is as flat and girly as I thought. Not even a snail trail, did you shave it off?" She smirked and poked below my naval. I couldn't stop blushing from embarrassment of someone finding out that I like guys, especially someone who doesn't know me well at all.

I brushed her hand off and she chuckled. "How about you tell me about all the boys you like?" I watched with irritation as she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I thought about all the guys I'd ever liked but one stuck out the most.

"Yama…" I said his name under my breath and sighed. I always felt like a fool, falling in love with someone who would never love me back. And more so, he was a boy. Sarah's grin only widened and she began to giggle.

"Look, shut up and get moving, any longer and the class will be over." Sarah sighed dramatically but followed me anyway. She kept cracking jokes to me about my sexuality and I decided to just let myself joke about it too. It was pretty funny and by the time we got to the classroom, I had a silly smile on my face.

Yamamoto P.O.V.

It was about 40 minutes into the lesson when the door slid open slowly and in walked Gokudera. He was sporting a strange look on his face. It was similar to how he acts around Tsuna yet seemed more… goofy.

This fact didn't sit well on my stomach and a wave of worry washed over my body. Something didn't feel right about the way Gokudera was smiling. Soon after, a blonde haired girl walked in. Her chocolaty-hazel eyes were partially covered by big, thick lensed glasses. She looked almost _overly _happy and it made me feel somewhat insecure. I wondered what Gokudera and that Sarah girl had been talking about on their way here.

The teacher saw her and smiled gently. "Class, today we have a new student joining us." She turned to the girl and motioned her to step forward. "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" the girl smiled and turned her attention to the class.

"Hi, my name's Sarah Meraz, I'm from Australia. Nice to meet you all!" She smiled cutely and followed Gokudera to the seat next to him. Yamamoto was seated in front of the two of them and so, heard all the fuss they made all lesson.

Regular P.O.V.

Yamamoto could hardly focus when right in his ears; he could hear giggles from the two of them. It would be that Gokudera leaned over to Sarah and whispered something while she held her hand over her mouth and giggle or Sarah would make some sort of witty remark and Gokudera would let out low chuckles. Saying that it drove him insane was an understatement. He was so jealous that he could nearly feel it pressing against his body, constricting him. He went through the whole day in a grumpy mood and when Tsuna questioned him at lunch time he just huffed and walked away. He didn't pay attention to where he was going; he let his feet do all the work.

Yamamoto soon found himself at the baseball field and just being in the air of the sport, he started to feel much more relaxed and less tense. He sat down on the hill and just took in the atmosphere. Soon enough, he found himself falling into a slumber.

Meanwhile, Gokudera had left Sarah with Kyoko so that he could go take a wander around the school. He walked over near the sports grounds when he saw someone lying down on the hill. Out of sheer curiosity, Gokudera walked down to where the figure lay and crouched down to get a good look at their face. He lightly nudged their shoulder and they turned over almost instantly. Gokudera squeaked and fell back. Deeming it the sleeping person's fault that he fell, he looked angrily at him. When he noticed it was Yamamoto there, his facial expression changed.

Yamamoto was sporting a creepy looking grin and of course, leave it to Gokudera and his surprisingly perverted mind to make something dirty out of the situation. So there it was. Yamamoto grinning devilishly and Gokudera sitting there blushing, trying to ignore the tingly feeling washing over his body, settling in his lower abdomen.

As Gokudera kept staring down at Yamamoto in awe, said boy started to stir. When Gokudera noticed this, he got scared and stood up so fast, he got a little dizzy. He felt dazed as he slowly looked down at Yamamoto who was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He scrunched his eyes over a few times and looked up at Gokudera confusedly.

"G-Gokudera? What're you… What time is it?" Gokudera did the first thing that came to his mind, shoved his hands down to cover himself, looked at Yamamoto with wide eyes and pursed lips before shaking his head furiously.

Now Yamamoto was even more confused. Gokudera looked feverish so he stood up, put his hand on Yamamoto's shoulder and then leant in to press their foreheads together. When Yamamoto pulled away, his face, too, was slightly pink from the passing warmth and the realization of what he had just done.

Gokudera felt so extremely shaken up that when Sarah came running up to him, he hadn't even noticed. Sarah looked between the two of them, puzzled about the situation happening before her.

"Er… Gokudera, come on. You look sick; I'll go with you to the infirmary. Sorry Yamamoto, I'll take over from here so you can go relax, okay?" Yamamoto was still dazed but when he was turned around and pushed towards the main building, he came to his senses. He watched Sarah leading Gokudera up the hill and called out after them.

"Hey, wait!" he called. Sarah turned her head, grinned slyly and winked at him. Yamamoto felt flushed and yet again, irritated. 'I know Gokudera technically isn't mine… but I feel like I'm losing him…' he thought to himself. Deciding that he wasn't in the mood for school anymore, he made his way to the school gates and began his walk home.

END CHAPTER

**A/N: Gokudera you sly son of a taint. I'd just like to clarify here and now, that what indeed Yamamoto was dreaming, was not a wet-dream. He was actually dreaming about Sarah falling in a hole and dying, because he was so jealous. Who knew Gokudera had such a dirty mind though? ;)**

**[Thanks to my beautiful, wonderfully talented and superbly amazing beta, SarahInWonderland!] - Ms. Beta-reader insists I leave this here, but you can ignore it. She sucks anyway C:**


	3. The Game Plan

Chapter 3

Throughout the previously quiet halls, loud squeaky laughter could be heard. Kids in class cocked their heads, whilst teachers stopped writing notes to try and figure out what the sound was. A group of kids were still hanging around in the hall outside the infirmary and got a right shock when they heard such laughter coming from the room. So what was just so funny about the infirmary? Well, you're about to find out.

"Shh! Shhh! Stop that or I'll shove a grenade down your throat!" Gokudera sat there blushing furiously whilst trying to ignore Sarah laughing her head off next to him. Dr Shamal would have said something, had he not been watching her the whole time.

"Ahhh… I'm sorry, It's just…" Before she could finish her sentence, she began to laugh again. Gokudera growled as she tried to choke out her words once more. "Y-you got a… You g-got… Hahaha!" When Gokudera began slapping his forehead over and over, Sarah decided to try and calm down.

"So you're telling me; you went for a walk and saw someone lying down. You found out that it was Yamamoto but he was sleeping. You also claimed that he was having a wet-dream and you got hard from watching it? Wow. Someone in this room is a real pervert, and I'm not talking to the creepy doctor that tried to touch me earlier." Sarah's eyes glinted with a troublesome spark as she talked about Gokudera's 'problem'. By this time, Gokudera had his head in his hands and he was red all down his neck and up his ears.

Sarah felt a little bad at how embarrassed Gokudera was so she smiled and patted his back. "Gokudera… You know, you're just going through puberty and it's understandable that it would happen." Like she expected that to make it any better, she began grinning. Gokudera just scowled at her and dropped his head back into his hands. Sarah's grin nervously slipped off and she tried to think of other ways to cheer him up. But then a thought occurred to her. Why did this make him so upset in the first place? Sarah furrowed her brows and tapped on Gokudera's shoulder.

When Sarah had his attention, she bore her frown into his face and he simply raised an eyebrow. "What? What's wrong? Something on my-"

"Why are you upset?" Sarah interrupted him. Gokudera now looked slightly puzzled.

"What do you mean why am I upset - I'm embarrassed that the Yakyuu-baka made me like this and made me feel this way…"

Sarah's irritated gaze softened a little, but only a little. "What I meant was why are you so afraid of feeling this way about him? It can't because he's a boy because you wouldn't give a flying fish about anyone who tried to judge you. I don't even have to know you for more than a day to understand that. So what's really on your mind, huh?" Sarah's voice was slowly getting angrier and Gokudera just sat there, lips slightly parted out of shock. "Is it that you think you're not good enough? Are you really that pitiful?" Gokudera swallowed his shock and let out an equally angry 'No'. Both of them now had flushed faces, wide eyes and were just staring at each other. The silence was broken by Sarah's gentle whisper. "Then what's wrong?" When Gokudera merely _thought _about this, he became depressed. How would he cope with actually voicing it?

"I… I feel afraid…" Gokudera's eyes began to fill with tears as he thought about his greatest fear. Sarah's face softened completely and encouraged him to continue. "I'm afraid that he'll reject me… I'm afraid of losing Yamamoto." As he said his name, a single hot tear rolled down his cheek and streaked his face.

Now it was Sarah's turn to be puzzled. "What do you mean reject..?"

Gokudera sighed and turned to face her. "I meant exactly what I said. I don't want to confess my love and get shot down by him, let alone have him avoid me for the rest of my life."

Sarah muttered her understanding and then it was quiet. The silence seemed to go on forever until Sarah got an idea. "Hey, what if we were to ensure that you have a chance before you go tell him? I can help to get him to notice you more!" Sarah sounded sincerely excited and that made Gokudera feel just a little hopeful. He smiled and held out his hand to shake on it. Sarah grasped his hand and the deal was made.

"Now, what we have to do is find out whether or not he's gay. He seems it, but we need to be sure." Sarah brought her hand to her chin as if she was stroking an invisible beard. She suddenly snapped her fingers and thrust her fist into the air. "I got it! What we'll do is put nudes of you into his bag and see if he's interested!" Gokudera glared blankly at her and her victorious grin turned into a nervous one. "Okay, okay, maybe not then…"

Gokudera slumped forward and started to feel sceptical again, when he got an idea. "What if…" Sarah was pulled out of her thoughtful state by Gokudera. She turned her full attention to him and urged him on. "What if we made him jealous..?"

Sarah's eyes slowly widened and a large grin broke out on her face. "Genius! Ohohoh… This is going to be deliciously evil!" Her grin turned cannibalistic and Gokudera just laughed. It had gotten to be close to the last hour of school so they just decided to hang out and plot together.

When the last bell rang, they walked out of the building together. When they came to the front gate, they decided to exchange mobile numbers and emails. Anyone watching them would have thought it was love at first sight. They both stood there smiling, punching numbers into each other's phone. When the phones were returned to their rightful owners, Sarah skipped away before turning and calling out to Gokudera.

"Don't forget our plan, okay?" She winked and Gokudera smiled.

"I would never forget, I'm too happy to." Gokudera was blushing like a bride on his- Er, her wedding day. Everyone one saw the scene and mistook it for affection. And when I say everyone, I definitely mean everyone. Even Yamamoto (Gasp!).

Yamamoto watched the two before him with a mixed expression. He wasn't sure if he should start crying, slap Gokudera across the face or go and strangle Sarah. Instead he just walked past with a semi-nonchalant smile on his face. When he was halfway down the street, he heard a familiar voice calling out to him. Curiously, he slowly turned around to face the person. Yamamoto felt relieved that it was Tsuna and not… someone else. Why was he relieved though? Oh yeah. The boy of his dreams had just indirectly rejected any chance of a relationship with him. Great.

Tsuna noticed the frown covering Yamamoto's usually happy face and became worried. "Is everything alright, Yamamoto?" Tsuna looked up at him expectantly and Yamamoto actually smiled, albeit a little sadly.

"I'd love to tell you Tsuna, as I do trust you the most with helping me, but it's a long story and would probably take all afternoon to explain."

Tsuna lowered his face and thought about it for a second before looking up at Yamamoto happily again. "How about you come over to my place? There's actually something I want to tell you about too, so it works out perfectly!"

Tsuna smiled shyly and Yamamoto grinned back. "It's a deal then, mind if I stay the night too? We can go grab my stuff and maybe have some sushi while we're at it." Tsuna nodded happily, as he was always excited to eat Yamamoto's father's sushi and he also liked his father a lot because of the kindness he always showed towards him. As they were walking down the path, Yamamoto broke the silence to ask Tsuna a question. "So what was up with Hibari-san this morning?"

Tsuna visibly jumped at the question and began blushing… yet again. "W-well…" Tsuna began. "That's actually what I wanted to tell you about…" Yamamoto was now intrigued and urged Tsuna on. "A-ah… Well, around a week ago, I actually confessed my love for someone…"

Yamamoto was very surprised. "But wait, I thought you had already confessed to Kyoko?" Yamamoto inquired.

Tsuna blushed harder, shook his head and waved his hands, rejecting the thought right away. "I only _used _to like Kyoko-chan…"

Yamamoto was a little confused now. "So then who did you confess to?" he asked. Tsuna took a deep, shaky breath before saying aloud the person he desired.

"I confessed my love to Kyoya Hibari-san." Tsuna was bright red all over, but he still looked determined.

Yamamoto felt a sudden newfound respect for Tsuna. Yamamoto firmly rested his hand on his shoulder, much like his father would. "Tsuna, I'm really proud of you for that. You're really cool." Yamamoto smiled gently at him whilst Tsuna just laughed nervously. "So what was today about then, did he not share your feelings or something?"

Tsuna was quiet for a second. It was like he wanted to be careful of what he said. "Well, you saw Hibari-san drag me off…" Yamamoto nodded eager to hear the story. "He took me to an empty classroom and we stood there. He was staring straight at me, and I felt nervous. All of a sudden though, he steps forward, and just as I think he's about to break my face, he pulled me into a needy embrace…" Yamamoto's jaw literally dropped. He was absolutely shocked that Hibari-san would show anyone that kind of affection.

Tsuna continued, "He told me that he liked me also… It was so nice, standing there in his arms, just feeling each other's warmth..." Tsuna was sighing like a school girl in love and Yamamoto couldn't help but smile.

Soon enough, they were both in front of Yamamoto's house. Yamamoto's father greeted Tsuna openly and sat him down with a fresh plate of sushi. "Hey dad, do you mind if I sleep over at Tsuna's tonight? We wanted to do some homework together."

His father chuckled heartily and gave his son a light whack on the back. "Of course that's okay! Just make sure you're not too much trouble for Sawada-kun and his mother, okay?" Yamamoto nodded happily and ran upstairs to gather his things. Just when he was about leave the room, he felt something in his pocket rumble.

Yamamoto fished through his pocket, pulling out his wallet, a few loose coins, his mp3 player and finally his phone. He dumped the other things in his pocket while at the same time, reading a message from… Gokudera? He read over the message, and when he was finished, had a very irritated look on his face. The message had said something about Gokudera wanting him to come and hang out with him and Sarah on Friday. He decided to ignore the message for now and maybe get advice from Tsuna that night.

He quickly hopped down the stairs and joined Tsuna and his dad for a plate of sushi. They all talked and laughed about things that had happened recently and about twenty minutes later, Yamamoto and Tsuna decided that they should be getting home soon so his mother wouldn't worry. Yamamoto's father saw them off with a bento box for Tsuna's mum as a treat. Thankfully, Tsuna didn't live too far away so it was a reasonably quick walk. When they got home, Tsuna handed the box to his mum and explained that they needed to go study. She smiled and nodded, commenting on how lovely it was for them both to be so enthusiastic and energetic about their schoolwork, when in reality, they were really just going upstairs to gossip in private.

As soon as they were in Tsuna's room, he locked the door and sat parallel to Yamamoto. "So what's been on your mind Yamamoto? You seem really worried about something." Tsuna leant in a little and gazed at Yamamoto worriedly.

Yamamoto swallowed before muttering something rather incoherent. Tsuna looked a little confused and asked him to repeat. "A-ahem… Tsuna, I'm in love with Gokudera."

"… Tell me everything,_**now**_."


	4. First Play

**A/N: BOOP DOOP. Oh hey there, you naughty hotties 3 I'd just like to start by saying that I'm really shocked at the amount of views my fanfiction has gotten over the past month! Although you guys never review… . Oh well, I still love that people have been giving it a chance :) **

**Disclaimer: Like always, I in no shape, way or form own any characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own the plot and the song Yamamoto sings.**

"So Yamamoto, tell me what this is about." Tsuna sat across from Yamamoto in his room and watched eagerly as Yamamoto calmed his breath so he could talk normally.

"Um… Tsuna, I think I'm in love with Gokudera."

Tsuna was absolutely shocked. When he had caught his breath back, he opened his mouth to say something. "But, doesn't Gokudera hate you?" Tsuna quickly realised what he had said and slapped his hand over his mouth.

Yamamoto's smile was melancholy. "Yeah…" Yamamoto laughed at his own stupidity and Tsuna just looked away, feeling horrible for saying that.

"Yamamoto, I didn't mean it that way…"

Yamamoto sighed and his smile slipped away. "What does it matter anyway…? I'm not good enough for anyone it seems. I almost wish you hadn't saved me when I tried to commit suicide that time..."

At first, Tsuna was gobsmacked. Then, he became angry. "Don't say that! Do you even understand what everyone's life would have been like had you not been with us this past few weeks? What about me? How would I do without someone like you to always cheer me and everyone else up?" Tsuna's voice was growing louder as he slowly inched towards Yamamoto on his knees. The scene was very compromising and Yamamoto had a dizzy feeling in his stomach.

"Maa, maa Tsuna, relax." Tsuna was practically in his lap now as he was leaning close to scrutinize Yamamoto. This kind of position made Yamamoto nervous and more than a little uncomfortable. What could he say though? Here he was with this little innocent boy, who was definitely off limits, shaking his butt in the air like it was his profession. He felt that he should voice his discomfort but he was embarrassed. His cheeks were painted a peachy red colour and he tried to hide it with his hand. Of course though, Tsuna mistook it for being embarrassed about Gokudera.

Out of pure nervousness, Yamamoto shifted, effectively making Tsuna lose his balance. He grabbed Yamamoto's shoulders to steady himself and they both went tumbling. Now it was getting really dangerous for him. Imagine a lonely, broken-hearted Yamamoto being put into a situation where he was lying back with the cute, gentle boy on top of him, nestled in his arms and clutching onto his shirt. Yamamoto was slightly curious as to what would happen if he rubbed the small of Tsuna's back. When he did so, he felt Tsuna tense under his hold before sighing and relaxing. It would seem that Tsuna had forgotten about Hibari and Yamamoto had forgotten about Gokudera.

They lay there and cuddled for a while before Yamamoto felt he needed more touch, more taste. He pulled both him and Tsuna up, and leant his back against the side of the bed. Wanting to be more comfortable, Tsuna moved himself so he was straddling Yamamoto. It was Yamamoto who made the first move and Tsuna was happy to join in.

The kiss was sensual and they went on for who knows how long, placing loving pecks on each other's lips. They were interrupted by Tsuna's mother calling them downstairs for some dinner. They broke apart and smirked at each other, grinning at their silent agreement to continue later. Yamamoto followed Tsuna downstairs and noticed that he was purposely swaying his hips when he walked. Yamamoto flushed bright red at this, but thought it was cute. When Tsuna sat down at the table, Yamamoto made sure to brush the tips of his slender fingers across Tsuna's back and neck. The shiver went down his spine, making him sigh in pleasure. Tsuna's mother of course didn't notice this and went on eating her dinner and enthusiastically talking about shop sales and such. When the meal was over, Yamamoto and Tsuna thanked his mum and ran back upstairs, eager to be alone again. Tsuna decided it would be a good time to change into their night clothes so he decided to go into the bathroom to give Yamamoto the privacy of his room. He was stopped though when Yamamoto said he didn't mind so they stood there and changed together. Tsuna couldn't help but admire Yamamoto's toned body, probably from all the sports he played. Yamamoto too was staring at Tsuna's small frame and chuckled lightly, although, he felt wrong. And then it hit him. He was betraying himself. So was Tsuna, he was putting his relationship with Hibari on the line.

Yamamoto turned away, frowning hard. "Tsuna this isn't right…"

Tsuna's smile dropped. "Sheesh… I'm sorry Yamamoto, I just wanted you to forget about Gokudera for a second and enjoy yourself."

Yamamoto smiled coyly and brushed off his apology. "Don't worry Tsuna it's not your fault, I guess I was also just feeling lonely." Both boys laughed off their worries before Tsuna decided to find out the entire story.

"So Yamamoto, how about you tell me all about what happened?" Yamamoto sighed and nodded, understanding that he would have to tell him sooner or later.

"Well, you know that I love Gokudera, but I feel like I'm losing him to the new girl…" Tsuna tilted his head questioningly at him, asking him to explain. "Well, after school today, I saw them exchanging phone numbers and she said something about not forgetting their plans. Gokudera was definitely blushing and said he was too happy to forget it. Then I get some text from him, asking if I want to hang out with him… and that Sarah girl. I'm just so confused…" Yamamoto finished sadly.

Tsuna sat and thought for a second. "Yamamoto, I think that if you want to get Gokudera back, sitting around sulking isn't going to help you at all. I say, go out with them and just do what you can to get his attention."

And that's exactly what he planned to do.

Sure enough, the week passed quickly and it was already Friday. Yamamoto was just finishing getting ready when he heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" Yamamoto casually ran down the stairs for dear life, half excited to see Gokudera (only Gokudera though, he doesn't give a crap about Sarah). He opened the door to see Gokudera there and was cheerful until Sarah popped out over his shoulder. "A-ah… Hey guys." Yamamoto forced out a smile and followed them out the door. They walked in a line with Gokudera in the middle. Every so often, Sarah would bump Gokudera closer to Yamamoto so their hands would brush. Yamamoto would always apologize quietly and Gokudera would stutter out a 'Hn' before growling at Sarah. She just acted as if she had no idea what was going on. That sly minx... When they finally arrived, Sarah leant over and whispered something in Gokudera's ear that he slightly blushed at. She then announced that she wanted to go check something out and that they should meet up at a restaurant. She ran off without their agreement though, so they just decided to go to the place.

Once they were seated they began scanning the menu. Yamamoto wasn't even reading it, just staring at Gokudera over it. Gokudera noticed this and pushed his menu higher to hide his blush. He noted that Yamamoto looked frustrated and thought about why. He was yanked out of his thoughts by an odd comment made by Yamamoto.

"You and Sarah make a pretty cute couple, don't you?" Yamamoto grumbled and Gokudera was taken aback.

"We aren't even a couple…" Gokudera looked away from Yamamoto's deadly glare.

"Oh aren't you now? Then why are you two so cosy together?" Yamamoto was trying to keep himself level-headed, but he felt like he was being strangled by his emotions.

"What do you mean cosy?" Gokudera was confused about what on earth Yamamoto was talking about. Gokudera's clueless answer drove him over the edge.

With a loud crash, Yamamoto stood up. Everyone else around them stopped and stared. "Don't mess around Gokudera. If you like her, just go for it."

Gokudera got a little pissed at how irrational Yamamoto was being. He stood up too and slammed his hands on the table. "Listen Yakyuu-baka, I don't like her, I never could! Why are you so jealous anyway? You got the hots for her or something?"

At that moment, Yamamoto had calmed down considerably so he just quietly brushed off his shirt and cleared his throat. "I couldn't like her either… Gokudera I need to tell you something."

Hearing the seriousness of Yamamoto's voice seemed to have calmed Gokudera down also. "Not here Yamamoto, everyone's now listening into our conversation now, thanks to you." Gokudera glared playfully and Yamamoto blushed nervously, mumbling a slightly incoherent apology. Gokudera grabbed his upper arm and pulled him outside quickly. Yamamoto swore he felt Gokudera feeling his biceps, but he assumed it must have been his imagination. In Gokudera's head though, he was fan-girling over how strong Yamamoto was.

When they had reached a quiet area by the side of a river, Yamamoto began to compose himself for what he was about to confess. "Gokudera… let me just…"

Gokudera waved his hands, slightly urgently. "Yamamoto let me go first; I need to confirm something with you." Yamamoto listened intently. "You think that we're good friends, right?" Yamamoto blushed at this and Gokudera smirked. "Yamamoto, it's clear to me that you feel threatened by Sarah, in one way or another. I just wanted to let you know that you're just being annoying." As usual, Gokudera's hostility didn't bother Yamamoto in the slightest. "So to get you off my case a little, I think you should know that I couldn't like Sarah, even If I wanted to. I'm actually uh, gay…" Gokudera's voice trailed off at the end of his sentence and he was blushing gently, soft pink covering his cheeks.

Yamamoto wanted to pull Gokudera into his arms and love him so badly. But… he wasn't ready. Though, it made him think. Why would Gokudera take special care with telling Yamamoto this? For a short moment, Yamamoto thought maybe Gokudera had special feelings for him but the idea left as quickly as it came. Realising that he had been day dreaming for some time, he focused back on Gokudera and saw that he looked slightly hurt. "O-oh. Okay, Gokudera."

Gokudera lifted a brow as if questioning his reply. "What do you mean 'Okay'?"

Yamamoto pursed his lips as he thought about the right way to say this. "Well, you always say we have nothing in common, but…" Yamamoto trailed off and tried to hide the dark red blush painted across his cheeks and down his neck. "It's just… well the thing is I like boys… too." Yamamoto puffed out his cheeks and fanned his face, trying to relieve himself from the heat in his face.

Gokudera was secretly very glad about this. It would be nice to know that he could make Yamamoto fall in love with him. Before the silence got too awkward, Gokudera returned to his usual self and grumbled at Yamamoto, signalling that they needed to go back to the restaurant. When they got there, they saw a huffy looking Sarah glaring at them.

"Listen mate, I don't care what kind of make-out session you two had going on down there, just don't keep me waiting next time." Gokudera's jaw dropped and Yamamoto looked away, pursing his lips.

"Shut up you freaky hentai girl!" Gokudera barked at Sarah and Yamamoto chuckled nervously.

"Maa maa, Gokudera relax, drink some milk!" Gokudera growled at Yamamoto and he just laughed and patted him on the head. Gokudera huffed and sat himself down on the nearest chair he could find. Sarah and Yamamoto looked at each other, giving a hopeless grin and sat down too.

After eating, Sarah cleared her throat quietly and gave her farewell. Both boys waved and headed off, up the path of the river. There was a comfortable silence between them and Yamamoto sighed contentedly. Gokudera kept sneaking glances up at him, fighting the urge to smile at Yamamoto's innocence.

Soon enough, they were at Gokudera's house and he was unlocking his door. He opened the door and suddenly froze. At the end of the hallway, an angry-looking feline was crouching, ready to pounce. The feisty cat let out an odd growl and began running at Gokudera.

"Shit..!"

Gokudera flinched but soon realised, nothing had impacted him. He slowly pulled his arms away from his face to see Yamamoto holding the right side of his face.

"Haha Gokudera I see your cat is as lively as usual!" Yamamoto was laughing and Gokudera just stood there, staring.

"Yakyuu-baka! Why are you laughing? You just got scratched by Uri…" Gokudera gazed at Yamamoto sternly but his eyes softened when he led Yamamoto into his house and then into his room. Yamamoto rarely saw Gokudera's room because he always tried to throw various explosives when he tried to see his room. He sat down on the bed whilst Gokudera fished through his cupboards, looking for a first aid kit.

When he had found what he was looking for, he pulled up a table and chair and sat in front of Yamamoto. Gokudera sighed wistfully and called Yamamoto a 'reckless fool' under his breath. Gokudera put on his glasses, leaned close and began dabbing his cheek with a white sponge that had some thick-scented liquid on it. It stung a little, so Yamamoto winced and pulled his face back a little.

"Hold still, idiot…" Gokudera had his lips slightly parted and seemed to be concentrating hard. Yamamoto was finding it hard to sit still with the pain in his cheek, Gokudera's stare and the fact that Gokudera was touching his face, even if there was a sponge between his face and Gokudera's fingers.

Gokudera growled a little when Yamamoto refused to stop wriggling. Out of reflex, he brought his other hand to Yamamoto's neck and Yamamoto froze. At first Gokudera smirked but his expression turned thoughtful. 'I wonder what would happen if I…'

Gokudera slowly grazed his nails against his Jugular vein. Yamamoto tensed, but Gokudera continued working as if nothing was wrong. Yamamoto's neck felt tingly and beads of sweat began to form at his temples.

Gokudera put away the rubbing-alcohol and pulled out a bottle blindly. When he popped the cap open and squeezed some onto a clean sponge, he realised it wasn't what he thought. Now he was alarmed and quickly threw it away, trying to ignore that he hadn't just done that. Yamamoto stared at Gokudera, puzzled.

"Gokudera, what'd you just throw on the ground?" Yamamoto's innocence was excruciating for Gokudera.

"Nothing! Shut up idiot!" Gokudera huffed and made sure he grabbed the right bottle this time. He pushed a dollop of the medical-smelling cream onto the scratch before pressing a big band aid on. Gokudera's hand lingered for a moment before slowly slumping down into his lap.

Thoughts were moving around Yamamoto's mind one million miles per hour. Such an intimate gesture couldn't have been real. Yamamoto felt like he had been going crazy lately, imagining little things happening that only could happen in his fantasies.

"Uh, thanks Gokudera, I guess I owe you one!" Yamamoto put on his regular cheerful smile, though on the inside he felt like a lovesick puppy. Gokudera just leaned back and told him that Uri hated Yamamoto. Ironically, Uri came in the room at that very moment and jumped up into Yamamoto's lap. He chuckled playfully as Uri nuzzled into him and purred.

"What the hell Uri!" The mangy cat stiffened and looked over at Gokudera. The cat looked feral and as if it was going to gouge his eyes out. Gokudera glared back, no sign of moving until Yamamoto stopped him.

"Mmm Gokudera please wait a moment. I would like to have a little chat." Gokudera looked at Yamamoto, confused.

Gokudera sighed dramatically. "What do you want to talk to me about now?" Gokudera secretly was feeling very smug and Yamamoto's want for him. Yamamoto's facial expression went blank at Gokudera's smirk.

"I actually just wanted to talk to Uri."

Gokudera's fists clenched and his shoulders shot up to his ears. Twitching a little, he struggled to keep his cool. "F-fine… dummy…" Gokudera muttered insults and curse words under his breath, directed at the happy-go-lucky baller. Yamamoto grinned and brought Uri close to his face. When Gokudera was in the hall, he heard Yamamoto talking to Uri.

"Hello there, little kitty cat! Mmm yes, yes, Uri is a cat, she likes to do kitty cat things~" Yamamoto was talking in a sing-song voice to Uri and she was mewling happily. Gokudera brought his hand to his forehead and began repeatedly hitting himself. He slid down the wall and breathed out the breath he hadn't realised he had been holding in. He listened carefully to what was going on in the room but only heard murmurs.

Yamamoto was sitting on Gokudera's bed, cradling Uri and whispering in her big fluffy ear. "Now, now Uri, seeing as you love me, you have to promise me something, okay?" Uri's tail stilled and she looked up at Yamamoto. "Promise me you won't hurt the one I love… Promise me you'll be friendlier to Gokudera from now on." Yamamoto smiled gently at the begrudged cat. Yamamoto could tell she wasn't keen on being kind to Gokudera but Yamamoto was always nice to her and gave good ear-scratches. She began licking Yamamoto's hand and he giggled.

Gokudera was getting impatient and started to tap his foot. About twenty seconds later, he heard Yamamoto call to him.

"Maa, maa Gokudera! You can come back inside now!" Gokudera growled and bust into his room.

"Idiot! Don't invite me into my own room!" Gokudera growled at Yamamoto's laughing face. He huffed and flopped onto his bed and crossed his arms. Yamamoto checked the time and announced that it was time he got home.

"Che, like I care, just hurry up and leave." Gokudera turned on his side, facing the wall closest to him. Yamamoto turned back to look at Gokudera before leaving the room. He smiled and gently wished Gokudera a good night's sleep. Gokudera was glad that Yamamoto could not see his face because his face was hot and he felt very out of breath.

When Yamamoto was walking home he couldn't stop thinking about the afternoon they had spent together.

'Maybe I should just… go for it.'

**A/N: Woot woot. This one is a little bit long… Oops :3 Also, I think you all know what Gokudera grabbed from the First Aid kit. Now you're probably all like "Wtf why the heck is that there?" and the answer would be: Shut up and don't ask. I have no clue; it just seemed to spurt out of my kinky-ass mind. C: Also, because I'm really cool and stuff, I like to sequence break. See, technically Gokudera wouldn't have Uri yet but I don't really care. He's having a cat and he's going to like it! :(**

**Thanks to my beta-reader :D She's very slow, but thorough. **


	5. Home run

Yamamoto's weekend seemed to be in slow motion. Friday night was spent lying in bed, thinking about how he would tell Gokudera his feelings. This led him to a restless sleep and evidence of his night showed in the morning. Yamamoto decided that getting some help with his confession would be nice so he grabbed his phone and dialled Tsuna's number.

The phone rang over and over again before the automated message played. He didn't bother leaving a message and just hung up. He wasn't sure he was comfortable having to explain to his other straight friends that he's gay and the only other person he could think of was Hibari. But talking to Hibari was a major problem. Ever since he had been attacked by Hibari, he had always been a little nervous around him.

Yamamoto's hands trembled as he punched the keys into the phone. He felt an unpleasant twinge in his stomach when he heard the line pick up.

"_What do you want?"_

A nervous bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face. He opened his mouth to speak but had trouble getting the words out. Meanwhile, Hibari was sitting there silently on the phone having his patience tested. He was just about to hang up when he heard someone clearing their throat.

"_Tch, Herbivore…"_

"Uh… Hi there Hibari-san! It's Yamamoto Takeshi, you beat me up some while ago…" Yamamoto's sentence trailed off at the end. He heard Hibari quietly sigh on the other end.

"_Is whatever you're calling me for more important than spending time with my Tsuna-fishy?"_

Yamamoto stifled a small giggle at the pet name Hibari had given to Tsuna, as he most likely would have gotten beat up for it.

"Uh… Actually Hibari-san, it is kind of important… You and Tsuna seemed to have gotten together successfully and seeing as I too would like to… confess my love for someone, I could only really ask you or Tsuna…"

Hibari quickly cut in. _"Was I the first person you thought of asking?"_

Yamamoto was slightly confused by this, but replied anyway.

"Uh… no."

Although Yamamoto couldn't see it, Hibari narrowed his eyes at him.

"_Oh… well that's rude…"_

Yamamoto jumped and audibly swallowed from sheer embarrassment.

"H-Hibari..?"

Hibari began to cough sadly. Yamamoto was shocked, but found it amusing none the less. Yamamoto couldn't help the low chuckles erupting from his throat. Hibari just sighed and continued with the conversation.

"_So you're planning on confessing to that silver-haired weakling?"_

Yamamoto's laughter stopped and he frowned slightly. Although Hibari intimidated him, he wouldn't let anyone just sit there and insult his love.

Yamamoto's tone suddenly grew serious. "Listen Hibari, I need you to be serious and help me. "

Hibari recognized the tone in his voice and understood, now wasn't the time to be messing around.

"_Alright then, I'll help you."_

Passionate hope sparked inside of Yamamoto at this. He knew that with help, he would be able to gain enough courage to tell Gokudera how he felt. It all felt so surreal and like it was happening fast but he loved it. He relished in the rush of adrenaline he got when he thought about him and Gokudera together.

"So how did Tsuna confess to you? And how did you react back?" Yamamoto figured he could get a few ideas from Hibari and Tsuna but he was also curious about how it happened for them.

Hibari smiled down at a sleeping Tsuna in his arms and sighed quietly.

"_When Tsuna confessed, he was so shy. His weakness was stupid, it really irritated me. I remember how hard it was not to beat the crap out of him for it."_

Yamamoto was glaring at Hibari's attitude. He felt like making some sort of comeback at him, but restrained himself.

"_It was after school and my herbivore got himself stuck cleaning up all by himself. I was just doing my daily rounds when I saw him causing trouble in the halls. I couldn't leave it alone so I went up and began to threaten him. That's when he confessed."_

Yamamoto had been listening intently to Hibari's story.

"What did he say? Like… how did he say it?" He heard Hibari scoff over the phone. He could tell how eager Yamamoto was and it amused him.

"_He stammered. If he hadn't confessed I would have hurt him."_

Yamamoto smiled at this. It was the most bizarre romance he had ever seen, the blushing school boy and the biggest BAMF of the school.

"So in a case of Gokudera and I, how do you think I should go about telling him?"

The line went quiet for a moment and Yamamoto had almost thought that the line had dropped.

"_Tell him during class."_

Yamamoto was slightly puzzled and a little embarrassed. How was he supposed to say it in front of everyone?

"Wait, Hibari how can I tell him in front of everyone…?" Yamamoto's brow was furrowed as he really doubted Hibari knew what he was talking about.

"_Do you not trust me? I don't think you want to distrust me."_

Yamamoto tensed and smiled nervously.

"Alright, alright. During class then…"

(Time skip: Monday morning)

Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera were hanging about before school. Tsuna could feel the awkward tension between Gokudera and Yamamoto. Yamamoto was spaced out with a determined look on his face. Gokudera was blushing furiously because of Yamamoto's striking gaze on him. Yamamoto hadn't even realised, and when the bell rung, they were all ripped harshly out of their dreams. They all walked to class, very quietly, before Hibari came out of nowhere, picked Tsuna up and took him away.

"Hieeeee! Hibari! What are you-"Tsuna was silenced by Hibari whispering something into his ear. Tsuna turned bright red and mumbled out, 'O-Oh…'

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow but continued anyway. The silence between Yamamoto and Gokudera was deafening. Gokudera's ears were ringing at the silence and he didn't know why it was so painfully awkward to be next to him like this.

Yamamoto took his seat in front of Gokudera, trying to mentally prepare himself for his confession. Yamamoto turned around to see Gokudera talking to Sarah.

"Ne, Gokudera can I talk to you?" Yamamoto gave a charming smile and Gokudera glared. Before Gokudera could respond, Yamamoto stood up, walked over to Gokudera's side and knelt to his level. Gokudera noticed how serious Yamamoto looked and he felt a cold sweat break out when Yamamoto slowly and timidly reached out and grasped his hand.

"B-Baka! What're you-"

"I love you."

**A/N: So. Do you guys like the lovely cliff hanger? I thought it was pretty cool. But gee, I wonder what's going to happen now. Couldn't be anything like what was in chapter 1, nawwwww. Anyway, thank you for reading, I love every one of you. In a totally heterosexual way.**

**I'd like to let you know that there won't be a new chapter for the next two weeks, maybe only the next week because I'm taking time off uploading to sort out a new upcoming project. If you guys want, I can put up some little bits of drabble or something like that. Sorry about that, I just need time to get my act into gear. **

**[Thanks to my beta- SarahInWonderland]**


	6. Successful Game

Previously:

"_Ne, Gokudera can I talk to you?" Yamamoto gave a charming smile and Gokudera glared. Before Gokudera could respond, Yamamoto stood up, walked over to Gokudera's side and knelt to his level. Gokudera noticed how serious Yamamoto looked and he felt a cold sweat break out when Yamamoto slowly and timidly reached out and grasped his hand. _

"_B-Baka! What're you-"_

"_I love you." _

Now, back to the story…

Yamamoto gazed into Gokudera's eyes, searching for his love, searching for returned feelings. He felt like all his senses were heightened. He felt the warmth resonating off of Gokudera's palm; he heard the beating of Gokudera's heart. Most of all, he could see the confused look in Gokudera's eyes. By this time, the whole class was watching them.

Gokudera's brows furrowed at his confession. So many thoughts were plaguing him. He was overjoyed but scared. What would happen after this? How would it work? During Gokudera's internal argument, all of Yamamoto's joy and determination had left his face entirely. The look had been replaced by a cruel smirk. Yamamoto's worst nightmare was occurring. Gokudera hadn't accepted him. In a time like this, Yamamoto only knew one thing to do. Laugh his way out of it.

"Heh… Just kidding, Gokudera. You should have seen the look on your face, so funny." Yamamoto stood up and looked around. Everyone had been watching. When Yamamoto started laughing, so did everyone else. Gokudera, ashamed, looked down and clenched his fists. Darkness had befallen his face. Suddenly, he stood up, making a loud noise in doing so.

Everyone's laughter had ceased because of this and all eyes were on Gokudera. He grabbed Yamamoto's collar, bringing him close to his face. Yamamoto's eyes widened in shock before he was shoved away. Gokudera muttered something rude under his breath before storming off.

Yamamoto was surprised at his reaction and when he realised what he had just done, he felt incredibly guilty. Somewhere during the middle, Tsuna had walked into the classroom and had seen everything. Yamamoto sat down at his desk and held his head in his hands. Tsuna walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto sighed and closed his eyes.

"I know."

"Yamamoto, go tell him."

At that moment, the teacher walked in the classroom, told everyone to shut up and sit down. All throughout the class, Yamamoto was tapping his pen, eager to find Gokudera. He felt so terrible and if he couldn't share his feelings, he would at least say sorry. Yamamoto constantly checked the clock and saw that it had only been ten minutes.

That was it. He couldn't wait any longer. He quickly jumped out of his seat and ran out of the classroom. In the distance, he could faintly hear the teacher yelling at him to come back.

'Gokudera… I'm sorry.' Yamamoto closed his eyes, wishing he knew where Gokudera was. Suddenly, he heard quiet thumping and gasps. Puzzled, he turned to the source of the noise and saw it was coming from the girl's bathroom.

For some reason, he didn't care that he was about to walk into the girl's toilets and possibly walk in on some crying girls. He was only focused on finding Gokudera.

When he entered, his face immediately turned red.

There sat his handsome, manly bomber sitting in front of Sarah with… bows and ribbons in his hair.

Gokudera suddenly looked up to see the dark red face of the one who had just embarrassed him.

Yamamoto stood there staring at the pink frilly accessories in his hair and the peach-coloured silk handkerchief.

'Oh Gokudera… You're so cute, sitting there with puffy eyes and a sniffly nose… I feel horrible though…' Yamamoto was lost in his thoughts and therefore, didn't see the anger that overcame Gokudera. He clutched the handkerchief till his knuckles turned white and stood up abruptly, knocking Yamamoto out of his dream land.

"You…!" Yamamoto was now scared as Gokudera slowly stepped towards him, ripping the pins from his hair. Sarah simply watched them whilst biting her lip, too scared to make a move. Gokudera closed in on Yamamoto and grabbed his collar yet again, and whispered something in his ear.

"You have three seconds to run. The fuck. Away." Yamamoto visibly flinched and was released. He took two weary steps back, hitting the door, and took off.

"Gokudera aren't you going to-"

"Yeah, yeah."

And with that, Gokudera ran off after Yamamoto.

So now, here we are, back where we started from. Here we have a scared Yamamoto and a pissed off Gokudera, running around the school. But there's more.

Gokudera chased Yamamoto throughout the halls and up the stairs. Although Yamamoto was quick, Gokudera was quicker. Soon enough, Gokudera was close enough to grab Yamamoto's arm. When he did though, Yamamoto was shocked and tripped on his feet. Both boys went tumbling down, Gokudera ending up comfortably in his lap.

Gokudera was still in a frenzy and began thumping his hands down onto Yamamoto's chest. Both boys were panting heavily and Yamamoto was speechless.

"Bastard! Bloody bastard! Why'd you have to do that? Why would you embarrass me like that? Toy with my feelings like that!" Gokudera was completely breathless now, and slumped onto Yamamoto's chest.

"Why did you make me fall in love with you...? Idiot…" Yamamoto's eyes were now completely wide. Had Gokudera just confessed his love for him? Yamamoto's heart rate picked up considerably. He grasped both of Gokudera's shoulders and slowly sat himself up. Gokudera's face was still buried in his chest and Yamamoto tried to pry him off. Gokudera was madly blushing and looking away. Yamamoto brought a shaky hand to Gokudera's face and ran it up and down the pale creamy skin. He slowly brought his face to look at his own. Gokudera's eyes were expectant and what he saw in Yamamoto's eyes relieved him. Yamamoto's expression at that very moment could only be described by two words.

Pure love.

"Gokudera… I love you so much. I'd rather die than have you cry because of me. I want to be the only person you share yourself with, the only person who truly knows you. I never want to let you go."

The boy's lips were dangerously close; one twitch would have connected them. Gokudera couldn't wait any longer though. He finally closed the space between them and engaged in a long, sweet, sensual kiss.

The kiss was only lips moving against lips, but it didn't matter. The pleasure of the slightly chapped yet smooth, soft lips moving in time with his, it put Yamamoto in heaven.

Soon after, both boys broke away panting. Yamamoto leant his head to Gokudera's and couldn't help the giggles that began flowing out of his mouth. It all felt so surreal but perfect at the same time. Gokudera shyly brought his arms to Yamamoto's sides, showing that he wanted a big cuddly hug. Yamamoto of course complied. Yamamoto brought one of his hands to fiddle with one of the bows still attached to his head. Gokudera felt embarrassed and quickly tore it away from his hair. The boys then sat there hugging, Gokudera painted bright red.

When the bell rung, they paid special mind to quickly get up and separate themselves from their intimate embrace. And Gokudera, however, was still Gokudera and quickly shoved Yamamoto away violently. Gokudera spun on his heel and left with Yamamoto cheerfully falling into step.

When they arrived at the roof, Yamamoto saw that no one was there. He took the opportunity to ask Gokudera out on a date.

"Hey, Gokudera can I ask you something?" Gokudera turned around to see Yamamoto smiling sheepishly at him. Gokudera blushed, still getting over the thought of Yamamoto and him kissing earlier.

At that moment, Tsuna walked to the roof, talking to Kyoko and Ryohei. When they opened the door, they saw that Gokudera and Yamamoto were standing there in an embrace. They all immediately shut their mouths and watched.

They were far enough away that they could hear what was being said, but not close enough to be noticed.

"Gokudera I wanted to know…" Yamamoto gazed into Gokudera's eyes lovingly. Yamamoto continued and leant in close to whisper something in his ear. "Will you go on a date with me...?"

Kyoko and Tsuna gasped as they were unaware that they both shared the same feelings for each other. Ryohei on the other hand, was crying passionately. It was so like him to get so worked up over emotions. Kyoko smiled slightly at her brother as he whispered 'such extreme emotions..!' to himself. They were still unaware of what Gokudera would say, but soon found out. Gokudera looked down, almost smiling before giving Yamamoto a big slap on the shoulder. Yamamoto laughed loudly and pulled him into a hug and Gokudera just stood there trying to get out of his grip.

Tsuna had a broad smile on his face. He was so glad that the two were finally able to share their feelings for each other; he had guessed that it would only have been a matter of time.

Ryohei suddenly burst forward. He wasn't able to contain himself any longer and stupidly ran towards them.

"Yamamoto! Gokudera! Your love is so extreme!" Ryohei dropped to his knees in front of said shocked boys and held his face. His tears just kept flowing. Kyoko and Tsuna soon joined them. Both boys looked away bashfully. Gokudera looked back up to see that Tsuna was standing in front of him, smiling at him softly. Gokudera slightly gasped as guilt washed over him. He hadn't even thought of telling Tsuna because he was so ashamed.

"J-Juudaime… I'm sorry; you probably think I'm disgusting…" Gokudera's eyes were set downcast, but lifted when Tsuna laughed.

"Gokudera, I'm anything but disgusted right now. I'm just happy that you and Yamamoto got together! I even think we should celebrate it this afternoon." Gokudera was looking at Tsuna with happy tears in eyes.

"You're so kind and considerate, Juudaime!" Gokudera was on his knees, bowing to Tsuna now, whilst everyone else laughed.

The rest of the lunch break went by nicely. Gokudera and Yamamoto were sitting closer to each other than they normally did, and every now and then, Gokudera would give Yamamoto a small piece of his sushi. Kyoko wasn't quite used to relationships between two boys, so she often blushed madly when they acted intimately. She definitely thought it was extremely cute though.

"Gokudera! You ass-hat!"

All of a sudden, Sarah burst through the door of the roof. The boys and Kyoko looked up at the slightly deranged girl. Gokudera raised an eyebrow at her and Yamamoto pursed his lips.

"I sat in that bathroom for forty minutes waiting for you! Why are you here!" Gokudera suddenly realised and his jaw dropped and then morphed into a nervous grin.

"Ahem, yes… Hi Sarah! I actually would like to tell you something…" Gokudera stood up nervously and slowly sauntered over to the frustrated girl. He stopped about a metre or so away from her and twiddled his thumbs. This made her roll her eyes. She walked over to him and pulled him to her ear.

"Tell me."

When Gokudera whispered something in her ear, her eyes flew wide open and she turned, only to punch him, square in the jaw. Yamamoto gasped and ran over to Gokudera, instincts taking charge. Gokudera was unfortunately knocked unconscious from the brash hit.

"Hmph. I told him over and over, if you two ever got together, I was to be the first person told. Serves him right."

Yamamoto was upset, but took this as an opportunity to hold his adorable silverette bomber. He picked him up bridal style and told everyone he would bring him to the infirmary till he woke up. In all honesty though, he just wanted to carry Gokudera around. He knew that the boy would never let himself be carried by Yamamoto in front of other people. Little did he know Gokudera was actually quite fond of his affectionate display. As if Gokudera would ever admit that though.

When they arrived at the infirmary, Yamamoto lay his new boyfriend down gently onto the bed. Gokudera looked so innocent, lying there unconsciously. He only wished he could lie down and cuddle with him.

Yamamoto was feeling quite protective at that moment and decided to sit down and wait until Gokudera woke up. He didn't have to wait very long, as he saw his eyes fluttering open. Yamamoto eyed him keenly but in a flash, Gokudera had jumped up.

"Where's that idiotic woman!" Gokudera was seething. As usual, Yamamoto smiled nervously as he attempted to keep Gokudera calm.

(Time skip: Tonight)

As Gokudera neared the restaurant, he heard talking and laughing. He found himself having to literally wipe the smile off of his face, as he was just that happy. He was also a little shy though. Although he had been with all his friends and Yamamoto before, he was now hanging out with his friends and his _boyfriend_. He held his hands for a moment to silence their shaking and nudged the door open with his foot. He was greeted by everyone's happy cheers and the smiling face of Yamamoto. Yamamoto's face lit up as he saw Gokudera and immediately pulled him into a hug. Gokudera was embarrassed when everyone started saying "Awww!" and thrashed around, trying to get out of Yamamoto's vice-like grip.

"Freak…" Gokudera straightened his clothes out and dusted them off. They all went over to the large Kotatsu and sat down. Yamamoto insisted that he and Gokudera sat next to each other and secretly held hands underneath the blanket. Gokudera was fine with that, as long as no one could see it.

"A-ahem, hey everyone, I'd like to share something with you all." Everyone was sitting there when Tsuna spoke up. At the announcement, everyone listened up and stared at Tsuna. He began to get a little nervous with everyone watching.

"U-Um well y-you see… The thing is…" Tsuna was smiling nervously while twiddling his thumbs. Out of nowhere, Hibari appeared. He slowly sauntered over to Tsuna, knelt behind him and grabbed him by the waist.

"Hey Herbivore." Everyone was surprised and slightly scared. They all knew that Hibari hated groups and mingling, both of which was occurring right now. What he did next though, made everyone gasp loudly. Hibari began nuzzling into Tsuna's neck and Tsuna turned his head to give Hibari a quick peck on the cheek. Yamamoto was the only one who started laughing.

"Congratulations, Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled at Yamamoto warmly.

"Same to you Yamamoto. I really hope you and Gokudera last a long time!" Gokudera was being quiet the whole time, obviously embarrassed. Yamamoto smiled fondly at him and slung his arm over Gokudera's shoulder. Kyoko suddenly spoke up, eager to ask questions.

"So how did you guys find out that you liked each other? Be honest!" She giggled happily. She was very excited about their relationship.

Yamamoto decided he'd go first. "Well, I remember one time, walking home with Gokudera. He looked so tired but relaxed. I was joking around with him and he actually smiled at me. I knew then that I had a big crush on him." Yamamoto squeezed Gokudera's hand. The corners of Gokudera's lips twitched into a small smile. No matter how embarrassed he was, he couldn't deny the fact that he loved Yamamoto and thought he was kinda cute.

"Ooh! That's so adorable! Now, Gokudera, it's your turn. How and when did you realise you liked Yamamoto?" Kyoko was struggling to talk over a fit of giggles. Who knew that she would be such a yaoi fan-girl?

Gokudera thought about it for a little while before answering. "Well… Yamamoto has been a huge idiot since the day we met. Always asking stupid questions, following me home and even his big-idiot smile. I guess I just like idiots. I've definitely fallen in love with one…" His voice was quiet at the end. Yamamoto was shocked at what Gokudera had admitted. Yamamoto couldn't hold back any longer. He tackled Gokudera so that he was lying on top of him.

"Gokudera! Why don't you show your cute side more often?" Yamamoto was snuggling into Gokudera's chest and Gokudera couldn't help but laugh and pat him on the back. Everyone was having a really good time, cheering and talking.

Outside of the restaurant, a girl was standing there. Her fists were balled at her sides and her teeth were clenched. "Gokudera…" She couldn't decide whether or not to go inside and ended up walking home. As she walked, she thought to herself: 'He will be mine.'

[A/N]: My beta SarahInWonderland just oh my god –splooge-


	7. Update

WHUP. LOOKIE HEAR, SURPRISE UPDATE CHAPTER. So some of you, AKA none of you, will have noticed that this story, Playing the Field, reached 1000 hits last night! So that's pretty cool... And so to thank all you lovely people, I drew you a picture, just for this occaision :D You can view the picture here: http : / be-my-living-legacy . tumblr . com / post / 22216190196 / so-my-very-first-fanfiction-got-1000-hits-last-night (just take the spaces out :D)

So thanks again guys, it means quite a bit that everyon is liking it!

*Also I'd just like to point out that someone last night clicked on my new chapter like... 8 times :3 (AND IT WASN'T ME T-T I promise ;D)


	8. Ceremonial First Pitch

Gokudera was excited but also dreading the upcoming date he and Yamamoto were going on. And worst of all, Sarah hadn't been around so he couldn't talk to her much about what to do. Also, what would he wear?

It was an hour before Yamamoto was due to arrive at Gokudera's house to pick him up, and Gokudera hadn't even showered yet. He was still trying to pick out clothes. He decided that having a shower may help him decide and so, rushed to the shower eagerly.

He became frustrated when not even the shower helped him out. Silently cursing its uselessness, he made his way back to his room. When he entered, he saw his sister Bianchi eyeing the thrown clothes covering his now unkempt floor.

"Hayato… What is the meaning of this?" Bianchi offered a bored glare, making Gokudera wince. He was embarrassed to tell his sister about why he was so nervous. He chose to just be extremely vague.

"I've got a date, now get out." Gokudera walked further into his room, picking up some of the clothes he had already discarded and giving them a twice over.

"Tsk. Is that any way to treat your loving sister?" Gokudera looked at her, eyes opening wide as she began to lift the goggles away from her eyes. "You wouldn't want to disappoint Yamamoto by ditching due to sickness… Right brother?"

Gokudera didn't know what shocked him more, the fact that she would dare take off her goggles in front of him before his date or the fact that she knew it was Yamamoto.

"How'd you know it was a date with Yamamoto…?" Bianchi laughed quietly. She pitied her brother at this very moment, because…

"I read your journal."

"…" Gokudera was silent. "… Fuck."

He looked away embarrassedly, cursing the existence of that god-forsaken book. Bianchi decided to change the subject.

"Hayato, I'll help you find something to wear… If you'd like my help that is…" Gokudera's brows were furrowed at Bianchi's knowing smirk.

"What's the catch?" Gokudera was skeptical; he knew that Bianchi would never help him.

Bianchi sighed. What she said after really shocked him.

"No catch, no condition. I'm helping you for the sake of love." Gokudera frowned at this. Did his sister really believe that Yamamoto was his true love? Such a thought excited him greatly.

Bianchi obviously wouldn't take no for an answer. She began combing through the piles of clothes on Gokudera's floor. Every now and then, she would raise her eyebrow at something and roll her eyes.

After a little while, Bianchi had found something that made the corners of her mouth twitch upwards. It was an outfit she had gotten him around about a year or two ago. She remembered how pissed off Gokudera was when she made him try it on. She had laughed at the time, seeing Gokudera clad in a big, baggy red bear hoodie, but he really did look cute. He hadn't worn it since that day and so it seemed to be brand new.

"You're wearing this." Bianchi grabbed the jumper and chucked it to Gokudera. He gave her a look that said 'You're joking, right'. Bianchi frowned at him. "Hayato, either you wear this or you go out the door naked. And you'll be eating a month's worth of my delicious cooking." Agonizing fear washed over Gokudera and so, he silently agreed.

He was embarrassed, thinking that Yamamoto might recognize the jumper. The only reason he hadn't thrown it away was because one time he had seen Yamamoto wearing a jumper that looked surprisingly similar to this one, only it was blue. It made him smile that he could be secretly matching Yamamoto. Little did he know that it wouldn't be a secret after tonight.

Gokudera jumped a little when he heard loud knocking on the door. He quickly threw on the jumper and jeans and ran to the door, still trying to zip up his pants. He opened the door to see a smiling Yamamoto but the smile soon faded away when he looked Gokudera over again.

Gokudera was standing there, face flushed from running. He shied away from the attention, rather embarrassed.

"Idiot, why are you blushing?" Yamamoto just looked away, embarrassed also. Gokudera frowned, expecting and answer from him.

"Y-you look very cute..." Yamamoto wanted to hit himself so much. He knew that Gokudera would be displeased with this, but it wasn't like he could do anything now.

Gokudera stood there for a moment without saying a word. Then suddenly his leg swept out, perfectly aimed for Yamamoto's crotch. He immediately doubled over in pain, tears coming to his eyes.

"I'm not cute, only incredibly manly." Gokudera crossed his arms and huffed, looking smug. Not for long though, as Bianchi came over and elbowed him in the back. He yelped and fell over, holding his back.

"How dare you treat him like that Gokudera, what happened to 'I love Yamamoto, I would never hurt him'? Don't just go kicking him like that." Yamamoto was slowly recovering but was still able to frown at Bianchi.

"Bianchi, with all due respect," Yamamoto's voice was a little uneasy and he did his best to speak. "I'd much appreciate it if you didn't hurt my boyfriend."

Bianchi's eyes widening went unnoticed by both boys. She saw that he would protect Gokudera, even if he did hurt him. Yamamoto was kneeling over Gokudera rubbing his back and soothing him. As she observed, she thought to herself, _'He's the one… He's going to make my little brother very happy one day.'_

Bianchi smiled and walked away but not before giving them one last glance as Yamamoto helped Gokudera up.

They made their way up the street together, keeping reasonable distance between each other. Not much was said and the quiet of the night mixed with their silence. Yamamoto couldn't quite put his finger on the feeling that lingered, but he knew that it felt unnatural. It was understandable that they would both be shy and nervous and he wanted to fix it.

Yamamoto was about to speak, but Gokudera beat him to it. "I'm sorry," His hand slowly moved to grasp Yamamoto's, tangling their fingers together. "I shouldn't have kicked you, I was just embarrassed…" Gokudera looked away bashfully and tightened his grip around Yamamoto's hand.

Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera and that smile turned into a grin when he really caught on to what Gokudera was wearing.

"What are you staring at, idiot?" Gokudera was glaring at Yamamoto, causing him to laugh joyfully.

"We're wearing the same jumper… We're matching!" Yamamoto smiled and blushed. It was inevitable that he would be thinking Gokudera was the cutest, most handsome and sweetest boy he had ever met.

Gokudera hadn't realized till now that they were indeed wearing the same jumper. He growled and went to take it off when he remembered that he had nothing on underneath it. With an annoyed huff, he continued on walking down the street.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Gokudera glanced up at Yamamoto and smirked. Yamamoto looked down at Gokudera and smiled.

"Dinner, a movie then maybe a nice walk through the park… I wanted to spoil you, so I made sure everything was top quality." Yamamoto said happily, blushing all the while. Though Gokudera wasn't the kind to show affection for anyone but his ultimate superior, he still was able to smile at Yamamoto kindly.

The kept on walking until they got to the restaurant. As they entered, Gokudera noted the atmosphere of laughing, chattering people, all standing around sheltered benches. Yamamoto grinned and led him to one of the vacant areas.

"Yamamoto what is this? I thought we were going to a restaurant…" Gokudera was a little skeptical about what was going on because he had never seen a restaurant quite like this one.

Yamamoto got a little bit nervous when he saw Gokudera doubting the place. "Ah—Gokudera, this is a restaurant, you cook your own food here!" He tried smiling to sell it, but Gokudera wasn't so accepting.

"Che. Just like an idiot to pass this rubbish off as quality food…" Gokudera seemed as though he was mad but in secret, he was afraid that if he cooked something, it would taste disgusting. He knew for a fact that all he could cook was instant noodles and Yamamoto was obviously a good cook, he worked in a sushi restaurant for goodness' sake.

"Aw, come on Gokudera, won't it be fun? Truth is I really wanted to taste some of your food." Yamamoto was his same smiley self, even though Gokudera had just insulted him.

Gokudera was very worried by now, how could he cook something for Yamamoto?

"Whatever, if you want to make me cook for you like a little slave, I don't care. You better make something good for me in return. And I don't want sushi…" Gokudera thought that maybe if it wasn't sushi, it wouldn't be so good.

"Okay Gokudera. I'll cook you the best meal ever! I'll make sure it's a meal fit for a prince. More specifically, _my prince..." _ Yamamoto leant over and kissed Gokudera's head. Gokudera made haste to quickly go and get ingredients and get away from his embarrassing boyfriend.

He decided that he would make Yamamoto something that even maybe he could pull off: Spaghetti Bolognese. Grabbing pasta, meat, tomatoes and some assorted herbs and spices, he went back to Yamamoto who had not yet returned. Gokudera opened the pasta container, but did not know how much to put in. Making a rough guess, he threw in the whole lot.

Yamamoto had come back holding two tall glasses, a tub of ice cream, some fruit and a container with what looked like cream inside. "Haha I decided to make dessert, just to mix it up." Yamamoto began putting things in the fridge-freezer for later. He walked to stand across from Gokudera, beginning to cut the fruit. Gokudera watched intently.

Yamamoto hummed as he worked the knife quickly and finely across the fruits. Gokudera was amazed, he had never really seen Yamamoto's work up close like this. Such perfection in his slices and the concentration he sported… It was enticing to watch.

Before Yamamoto could catch him staring, he returned back to his meal to see that the meat and tomatoes he had put on earlier were now boiling over. He quickly grabbed the pan and brought it off the heat. He quickly lifted the lid to see if it had burnt and incidentally, scalded his hand.

Gokudera let out a strangled cry, dropping the hot lid onto his foot, leaving a stinging sensation. Yamamoto wondered what the fuss was all about and when he saw Gokudera holding his hand, he quickly rushed over to lend a hand.

"Gokudera, are you alright?" Yamamoto looked into Gokudera's eyes with fear and worry in his eyes. Such an intimate stare made Gokudera's breath hitch. Yamamoto led him over to the sink and ran his burnt hand under cold water.

"You're such a yakyuu-baka…" Gokudera tried pulling his hand away from the water but Yamamoto held it there firmly. He laughed a little at Gokudera and kissed his temple.

"You call me stupid after carelessly hurting yourself like that? Ah Gokudera, you're so funny!" Gokudera glared at Yamamoto as he smiled gently at him. Seeing a golden opportunity, Yamamoto leaned in and stole a kiss from Gokudera. He moved his head to the side and wrapped his arms around him though Gokudera awkwardly stood there, arms at his side.

Before long, Gokudera pushed him off slightly maliciously. "I'm fine now, just go and finish my food." Gokudera quickly went back to his own food only do be disappointed that it was slightly burnt. Even so, he served up two plates; one for Yamamoto and one for himself. Gokudera was embarrassed and didn't want to really give Yamamoto this as his first meal from him, but he knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Yamamoto immediately began eating as soon as Gokudera had sat down next to him. Gokudera tried not to look and so looked down at his own food. He took a bite and cringed. He knew it was horrible, he knew that Yamamoto knew it too.

"Gokudera this is…" Yamamoto was gazing at him in a loving way and Gokudera had no clue why. Yamamoto soon continued, "It's amazing Gokudera. Thank you so much, I feel honoured to eat such a lovely meal from you. May it be the first of many." Yamamoto leaned into Gokudera and snaked his arm around his waist.

Gokudera couldn't help but smile, he was happy that Yamamoto liked it even if he was pretending to. He leant up and gave Yamamoto a loving kiss. "I want to taste yours now idiot." Gokudera was smiling, finally relaxing and letting himself enjoy their date. Yamamoto quickly jumped up and pulled the ice cream, fruit and cream out of the fridge.

"There is nothing better than nice fruit to end a meal, right Gokudera?" Yamamoto smiled as he began putting together the creamy cold deserts. He set one down at each spot at the table and sat next to Gokudera once again. "Here's to our first date and new relationship. Cheers!" Yamamoto smiled, clinking Gokudera's glass. Gokudera just rolled his eyes and began eating. Yamamoto took a spoonful of cream and fruit and wrapped his arm around Gokudera's, placing his at Gokudera's mouth. He hesitantly took it into his mouth and pushed his spoon close to Yamamoto so he could do the same. It signified the beginning of their relationship, a relationship which neither would be keen on giving up.

When they finished their meal they left for the movie. Gokudera found when they arrived, that it was a romantic story. Yamamoto led him up to the back of the cinema and sat down.

You see, Yamamoto had a plan. He was hoping that if he sat away from people and in the darkest part of the cinema, Gokudera would have no problem kissing him. He just had to wait for the right time. So he sat there waiting, watching the movie. But all of a sudden, he heard a gentle snore coming from the seat beside him. When he looked over he smiled in amusement. Gokudera had fallen asleep.

Yamamoto pulled up the seat divider and brought Gokudera to his chest. He woke up for a brief moment but fell asleep again after curling into Yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto ran his hand up and down lethargically on Gokudera's back, giving him kisses to the top of his head. He had decided that this was more precious than any kiss.

A few minutes after the movie finished, Yamamoto made sure to wake Gokudera gently. Despite this, Gokudera woke up violently, accidentally knocking heads with Yamamoto. Both of them immediately pressed their hands to their foreheads, trying to ease the pain. Yamamoto recovered quickly and took Gokudera's hand away so he could kiss it. Gokudera relaxed into the tenderness and softness of Yamamoto lips, when suddenly a bright light was shone on him.

"Calm your hormones and get out." One of the people that worked at the cinema stood there, looking quite pissed off. Gokudera glared but got up anyway, Yamamoto smiling and following. When they exited the building, the strong chill flushed their bodies and cooled them down considerably.

They made their way up the street, unconsciously huddling together because of the late night chill. They were walking in the direction of the park when they saw a group of boys from their school. Yamamoto frowned, recognizing them as a group of complete idiots who are judgemental about everyone and everything.

Worried that they would see him and Gokudera together as a couple, Yamamoto began to strafe a little in the opposite direction, hoping they wouldn't notice them. But to his misfortune, they did notice. And so it began, the horrible end to a lovely evening.

"Oh hey, what have we got here boys? A little bit of lovey-dovey?" One of the boys began to whistle and the others laughed. Yamamoto looked down to Gokudera and saw that he was frowning, much like Yamamoto was himself. Behind Gokudera's frown however, there was undeniable fear. This was something that had him petrified.

He decided to take a stand. Yamamoto stepped forward, putting the most menacing look he could manage on his face. But just as he was about to say something, Gokudera's shaking hand was on his arm, pulling him back. Yamamoto turned around and saw Gokudera looking at his feet, shaking his head. His arm fell to his side and Yamamoto could have sworn he saw his shoulders trembling.

There was a lone sigh, and that was it. Gokudera turned around and deserted Yamamoto. And was he shocked. Yamamoto could hardly believe it. He knew for a fact that Gokudera would have beaten anyone up who tried to judge him in any way.

Yamamoto focused back on the taunts and snickers, but he couldn't respond. He stood there, looking stupid with his boyfriend no longer by his side. Yamamoto didn't see the point in staying long enough to be completely ridiculed, so he left with their laughs behind him.

Instead of going home, he went to Gokudera's house to see if he was alright. When he arrived, he approached the door nervously. He knocked once and waited, listening. Unconsciously leaning closer, he heard some faint yelling that sounded like it was coming from Bianchi. Yamamoto jumped a little after hearing the door being slammed. He was suddenly very afraid of Bianchi and the footsteps coming closer frightened him greatly.

The door opened and Bianchi's deadly stare went away completely, replaced with a sad look. "Gokudera's being—"

"It's fine." Yamamoto stopped her, he understood exactly what was wrong. Although it made him upset that Gokudera was ashamed to be seen as his boyfriend, he understood that Gokudera was afraid of making himself or anyone he admires look weak.

"You can come in and try to reason with that stubborn mule, but I'm not sure how successful you may be, with him refusing to come out of his room." Bianchi's scowl had returned to her face upon mentioning Gokudera.

Yamamoto thought for a moment and nodded, deciding he wanted to at least try and talk to Gokudera. Bianchi led him into the kitchen and made him some tea to calm his nerves. He gratefully accepted it and walked quietly up the hall to Gokudera's room.

Gokudera was sitting on the floor by his door when he heard a knock. Too upset to face anyone, he punched the door, signalling his rejection. He heard someone slide down the door and there was a small thud of someone sitting down.

"Gokudera I need you to explain yourself." The voice that spoke was not one that Gokudera initially expected. It was the voice of a teenage boy and by the sounds of it, a very serious and sad teenage boy.

Gokudera was extremely embarrassed about running away, it wasn't something he would normally do but it felt like it was all he could do. In his eyes, he felt like it wasn't his fault. Yamamoto was the one who held his hand and Yamamoto was the one who took him to the park.

"You're an idiot Yamamoto…" Gokudera was ready to yell at Yamamoto for being so annoying when he heard him sigh again.

"I felt really embarrassed, you know?" Gokudera froze at what Yamamoto had said, puzzled.

"What are you talking about you moro-"

"You abandoned me. I was ready to protect you and you left me there like I meant nothing to you." Yamamoto, by now, was fighting off small whimpers that threatened to erupt from his throat. Yet Gokudera was silent. He waited a few minutes for Gokudera's response but when nothing came, he gave up.

"I guess I'll be going now then, Gokudera." Suddenly the door opened and Gokudera practically tackled Yamamoto in a hug and they both went toppling over. The first thing that Yamamoto noticed was that Gokudera's face was flushed from his ears to the base of his neck.

Yamamoto was silently thanking the gods that Gokudera wasn't upset with him or was embarrassed by him now. Gokudera however, felt very out of line hugging him after what he did. But his pride told him that he could do whatever the hell he wanted, Yamamoto was his boyfriend after all.

After forgiving each other and Gokudera yelling at him saying it wasn't his own fault, Yamamoto left. He thanked Bianchi for the tea and kissed Gokudera goodnight, earning him a kick out the door.

As Yamamoto walked home, he couldn't help but reflect on the way Gokudera reacted to the scene with the boys from school. Yamamoto assumed it was over now and there wouldn't be any more drama but little did he know that their lives were about to turn into one big soap opera.


	9. Penalty

**WHOOPS. Hey fellas, forgot to explain myself for the y'know, how ever many weeks that I miraculously disappeared without any notice. I kinda lost my motivation for this story and I considered putting it on hiatus for a couple weeks or maybe even permanently, but I figure, it's getting to the more fun parts now and I might as well finish the story (now that it's getting juicy, that is) and yeah. Also, sorry for it being all late and stuff, I couldn't find my USB and so couldn't put it on my home computer. And then my laptop screen got shattered so that had to be fixed. :( I know that I've been really inconsistent with chapters, so I'm hoping you guys will forgive me regardless D: I'd also just like to thank everyone and I hope you don't all hate me for the following display of disgustingness.**

Down a certain street in Namimori, there was a house with a single light on. In that room, a certain girl in love was laying down on her bed, scrawling words down in her diary. Every wall in her room was covered in posters, including a small blow-up batman doll. On her bed, a math textbook lay, along with gel pens in assorted colours. But all hope for her was lost, the second she started thinking about _**that**_ boy.

He was the boy who had stolen her heart at the first moment. He was a tease to her, but she liked that about him. When they had first met, she was captivated by his eyes. They were so soulful and incredibly passionate. She liked the way he always smelt smoky, like grilled food. She loved the way he laughed. But the one thing she hated was how he fawned over his lover, Yamamoto.

Yes. The boy she was in love with was Gokudera. And the girl that was in love with him, well that would be Sarah.

She chose to never acknowledge the fact that Gokudera only liked men and because of this, still attempted to pursue him. Though, he never treated her badly, so she had easily fallen for him. He had cried in her arms because Yamamoto had broken his heart, yet he still ran back to that pathetic excuse for a man. It disgusted her.

Being a girl and the youngest of her siblings, she was used to getting whatever she wanted. And this meant with boys too. In her eyes, if she couldn't have Gokudera, Yamamoto couldn't either. And so her plan came into action.

She stared at the bench top where numerous photos of Yamamoto and Gokudera acting like a couple lay. Her plan was to blackmail Yamamoto into breaking up with Gokudera so she could have him as her own. It was so devious and evil, but she was so willing.

Sarah rolled over on her bed, hugging her diary to her chest. She couldn't keep Gokudera out of her mind. Sighing contently, she closed her eyes and drifted off into a gentle slumber.

The next morning, she woke up bright and early and immediately her mind filled up with thoughts of her plan. In the back of her chest, she felt a small ache of guilt but ignored it. 'For the sake of love' she told herself.

On her way out of the house, she waved good bye and pulled the pictures out of her bag. As she flipped through them, she found herself frowning. The first one was of Gokudera and Yamamoto at the restaurant. Gokudera was smiling shyly and Yamamoto was holding him by the waist kissing his forehead.

The second was of the both of them laughing together and she couldn't help but hate that one the most. She just didn't understand how Gokudera found that moron more eye-catching that herself. When she arrived at school she saw Yamamoto and her face went serious. He wasn't with Gokudera and decided to seize the opportunity.

When she approached and tapped him on the shoulder the group of boys went silent. Sarah smiled and greeted them. Yamamoto was slightly surprised, they weren't enemies but they didn't know each other well and certainly didn't casually talk on a daily basis.

"Good morning Yamamoto, mind if I have a word with you?" It was as he assumed. She had something that was probably important to talk to him about. He silently agreed and followed her around to the side of the building. The second they were alone, Sarah's face went completely serious again. She looked at him with such distaste that he almost cringed.

"Break up with him." That was all she said. She was going to take the most straightforward route, and if that was unsuccessful, she would resort to blackmailing him. Meanwhile, Yamamoto's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was flapping open and closed like a fish. He tried smiling and laughing as if he had heard her wrong.

"Haha, it sounded like you asked me to break up with him! I'm mistaken though… aren't I?" His voiced dropped at the end. Sarah laughed humourlessly and narrowed her eyes at him. She stepped closer and Yamamoto instinctively backed up against the wall. Deciding that he wasn't convinced enough, she pulled out the photographs of them together.

Yamamoto by now was beginning to get pissed off. "Listen Sarah, I don't know why you think I should break up with my lovely boyfriend, but stupid little photographs aren't going to change anything." When Sarah began laughing again, he frowned even more.

"Oh? Not going to change anything, huh. So… what about if this were to happen again?" When she held up the image, Yamamoto was shocked. It was something he had not seen.

Before his eyes was a picture of Gokudera sitting behind a tree, hand over his mouth and tears streaming down his face. It was a painful thing to look at and remember how he had nearly lost Gokudera.

"Aw… Doesn't he look pathetic? Think about it this way, you can either let your secret get out and have him be so upset that he would never show his face in public and never want to see you again. Or, you can break up with him and save him the pain and humiliation of having _**everyone**_ in school laughing at his and your expense. Do you really want to hurt him like that?"

Yamamoto's shocking realization was that everything she said had actually been true. If he didn't take this into his own hands and break up with him himself, Gokudera would end up hating him and he would lose him altogether. But if he did break up with him, he would still lose him. Either way, nothing was going to work out in his favour.

He took his time, contemplating all possible outcomes. When it came down to it, it was a matter of Gokudera's well-being. Break his heart or embarrass him in front of everyone.

Something suddenly occurred to Yamamoto. He had failed to take into account that Gokudera may not even like him. It was perfectly logical, wasn't it? Gokudera beat him, yelled at him, insulted him and overall treated Yamamoto like trash. But he was happy with it… right?

Yamamoto was very rapidly getting convinced by himself that he was wasting his time on Gokudera. He had his own morals too and just didn't feel keen on making himself into a little slave for his so-called boyfriend.

Sarah smirked as she saw Yamamoto's expression turn sour. "So, do you agree?" Yamamoto thought for a little longer before looking back at her sombrely.

"I'll do it."

**YAMAMOTO WHY? T^T I'm sorry. I'm just so sorry that it had to come to this. BUT, it's dramatic. I'm glad that the story is finally moving along.**

**Thanks again, and please if you wouldn't mind, please review C:** **Or don't, I mean after being so naughty and not putting new chapters up, I shouldn't really be asking for anything… ^^" **


End file.
